


Coalesce Day

by LesbianKJ



Series: WIPs [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Democat will be a thing, Do Not Worry, Everybody is gay, F/F, I don't know what I'm doing, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lex is a good guy up to a certain point, Slow Burn kinda of, What else is new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/pseuds/LesbianKJ
Summary: Ever since Kara Danvers has landed on Earth, she has been excited about Coalesce Day. A day where young adults from the ages of 18 to 24 are required to be matched for their lifetime partner. Something that Krypton used to do before its destruction. Lena Luthor has always been fascinated by Coalesce Day for as long as she could remember. When they are showed to be each other's perfect match, everything else that follows is something out of the fairytale.The only problem is Lena doesn't know Kara's Supergirl and let's face it, Lena's a Luthor.





	1. Walk on By

The alarm shrilled in the early morning of a beautiful day in National City. Its owner already awake had been sitting on their windowsill looking down at the city below. Today was a special day and Kara Danvers could barely contain her excitement. Last night she had her sister, Alex, on the phone talking for hours about today, about what it meant. Alex didn’t hold the same excitement but Kara had paid little attention to it. When she had first arrived on Earth, everything was foreign to her: the languages, the cultures, the animals, etc., etc. She had desperately wanted, _needed,_ something familiar, a piece of Krypton other than the necklace her mother had given her in her last moments. Her wish had come true in a form of a day, months after her arrival. A friend of Alex, who was two years older than her, had come by the Danvers’ household, nervous and excited pulling the redhead into the privacy of her room and hoping that a guy that she liked would be her match. Kara only heard all of this because of her super hearing and had shared the same enthusiasm that the girl had, and when she had left Kara had asked Alex what she was talking about. Alex had accused Kara of eavesdropping but Kara was too curious to feel ashamed.

Every year on Valentine’s Day, anyone from the age 18 to 24 had to go to their Capitol court in every state. There was a DNA sample that had to be taken, and then there was a personality test, so they could find their best match. It was something that Krypton also did and it was something that Kara had always been looking forward to. Kara had asked more about this day and Alex told her all that she needed to know. It started back in the 1800s and as technology got better and better, they adapted the tradition accordingly. Was it better than Krypton’s? Probably not. But it’s reminded her of home so that would have to do. Now, Kara Danvers 21 years old was more than ready to find her match for the rest of her life. She jumped off her windowsill and got dressed in her best attire. Whoever her mate was, she wanted to look her absolute best. She had also taken off for the day both as Kara Danvers the report of Catco Magazines and Supergirl, protector of National City for this and Alex had taken off as well since she had reached the age limit for Coalesce Day.  

Kara goes through her wardrobe and settles for a plaid, blue dress and her hair is in a high ponytail and she stares at the mirror for a good ten minutes, wondering if this was good enough. Then she heads to her kitchen and makes herself and Alex breakfast as she waits for her older sister to come. She cooks bacon and eggs with grits and a stack of pancakes, just as she is pouring orange juice into two glasses; Kara hears Alex’s heartbeat at the door. The door opens and closes and Alex makes her way to the kitchen and sits at the counter.

“Ready for the big day,” Alex asked as she ate a piece of bacon.

“I have been since I first heard about,” Kara said, sitting beside Alex. “You should be excited, too.”

Alex shrugged as she ate some of her scrambled eggs. “It’s a test to for your mate or whatever.”

“Which is a good thing,” Kara said.

She glanced at Alex’s face and frowned. “Not a good thing.”

“I think that it should be up to us to decide who we want to be with not some stupid machine!”

“But it’s set up as a way for you to meet your perfect match,” Kara protested. “It makes sure that it’s successful, that you and your partner are a good fit, and all that good stuff.”

“It does everything for us! We should be able to go through heartbreak and first loves and crushes and such! We should be taking the time to get to know the person, about their history or what they like and things like that.”

“Alex, you act as if you never dated before or did any of those things,” Kara pointed out. “All this day is doing, is making sure that you are happy and content with somebody that is the equivalent to your soulmate. You like the idea before.”

Alex shrugged again digging into her grits and eating slowly. Kara frowned and wondered what changed for Alex. She inwardly shrugged before she turned her attention back to her breakfast, like Alex said today was a special day.

* * *

“You’re being ridiculous,” Lena said, laughing.

The Luthor siblings were sitting in the corner of a coffee shop discussing Coalesce Day. It was the only time that they did talk about it, in the early mornings of Valentine’s Day with their back towards the emergency exit and sitting by a window with light shining through. Before either became of age for Coalesce Day, they would guess which customer was nervous, excited, or upset about it. It was a fun little game, a moment of childlike innocence that they rarely had, but when Lex had turned 18, he soon started ranting about how stupid the whole thing was and that they just needed to get rid of. Lex never liked the idea of Coalesce Day but it wasn’t so vocal about it, he merely accepted that it existed. Lena didn’t know where the shifted came but she had a sneaky suspicion that it had to do with his best friend, Clark Kent, and Lois Lane.

The two had participated in Coalesce Day, the moment they came of age and it turned out that they were perfect match for each other. Lena had heard a lot about Clark and Lois before the incident and then afterwards, even now, she could barely get Lex to say a word about them. She wondered briefly, if Lex had hoped that Clark or Lois would be his partner but she didn’t ask. If he wanted to tell her, he would but until then. . .

“I’m serious,” Lex said. “We should just get rid of Coalesce Day, once and for all.”

“And who do you have to back you up?” Lena asked, “Coalesce Day has been working for centuries, why give it up?”

“It’s making us lazy,” Lex said. “What’s the point in dating anybody if in a couple of years, a machine will do it for you anyways? We need to get rid of it and have the choice of rather or not we want to get a partner for life.”

“Even if you do get people to agree, there’s the government that you have to worry about,” Lena said. “It doesn’t matter which continent you’re on, it’s _required_ for you to join in and there’s grave consequences if you don’t.”

“Lee, you underestimate me, _truly_ ,” Lex said. “There is no way that I’m going to attend this, and they can’t force me either.”

Lena raised an eyebrow and reached for her chocolate frappe and took a sip of it. “Lex, you’re at the age limit and the government is very serious about this day.”

Instead of giving Lena an answer, he rose from his seat and offered her his hand which she accepted. She grabbed her frappe and followed him to the cashier where he paid for the drinks and they left the shop. They had barely gotten two feet away from the shop before he threw his arm around her shoulder.

“Don’t worry about my plans of avoiding this, Lena,” Lex said. “Let me just take you the court for you to do this. I would like to mention that it’s a waste of time.”

Lena rolled her eyes and nudges his shoulder. “It’s not a waste of time and we’ll see who is going to be happy by the end of the day.”

“Is that a challenge, dear sister?” Lex asked with a smile.

“You know it was.” Lena said.

Lena lifted up her frappe to drink from when she bumped into someone. She stumbled forward and almost dropped her drink as the other person reached over to steady her. The youngest Luthor turned her head and found herself staring into baby blue eyes that rendered her speechless. The person that she had bumped into was a young woman around her age looking at her worriedly.

“I’m so sorry,” the woman was saying. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Lena said, smiling. “Thank you for catching me.”

“No problem.”

That should have been it. The young woman should have let of her arm and continued on her merry way with her companion who was a few inches away from them but it seemed as if time was frozen. They stared at each other for a moment before Lena remembered to _breathe_ and then she blinked breaking the moment. Lena felt her face grow hot when she realized that her brother was right beside her, witnessing her falling for her savior that she would probably never see again. She pulled her arm away and took a step forward, then another, until she and her brother was walking away.

Her head never turning around until the woman was out of sight. 


	2. At Last

“Was that Lex Luthor?” Kara asked as she finally turned back to Alex.

Alex nodded with a slight smirk. “I’m surprised that you even noticed him when you were so busy gawking at his companion.”

Kara blushed. “You don’t think that was his partner?”

“Why are you worried about it?” Alex asked.

Kara shrugged, glancing over her shoulder even though the girl and Lex were long gone. When Kara had looked into the girl’s green eyes, her heart seemed to have stopped along with the world. She wasn’t sure how finding your lifetime partner on your own work but Kara was pretty sure that mystery girl was it. Or maybe she just had a weakness for pretty girls with gorgeous eyes, Lucy Lane being an example. Whatever the case, Kara could get her out of her mind.

The Danvers Sisters walked into a coffee shop to get coffee before they went to the Court. Alex had ordered black coffee and Kara had a Double Espresso. Once they got they order, they were back on the streets. As they got closer and closer to the Court, the more nervous that Kara was getting. For years, Kara waited for this, both on Krypton and on Earth for this moment. Sure it wouldn’t be as extravagant as it was on Krypton, where there were at least hundred of parties to attend to; to congratulate the newly matched but it would have to do. She sipped her coffee and looked around to see that there were many others heading in the same direction as Alex and her. There were the ones who were already matched, stopping to watch as the unmatched walked or ran to the Court.

It made Kara smiled because one day that would be her and her partner. She turned her attention back to the Court and she had reached to grab Alex’s hand to gently squeeze it. Kara could tell by the beating of Alex’s heart that she was nervous even though her outward appearance gave nothing away. Today was a good a day, a spectacular day. It was the day that they were going to finally be matched! Before they walked any closer to the Court, Alex tightens her grip on Kara’s hand making the blonde turn to face her.

“I knew that the DNA part would be a _little_ tricky, so Winn and I made you a Kryptonite bracelet,” Alex said, handing the jewelry to her sister.

Kara slipped on the bracelet and slowly felt weakened by the Kryptonite. It was just the right amount where it didn’t render her powerless but enough for them to stick a needle her. This option was much better than what Clark had to do for him to get matched which was Solar Flaring. She murmured her thanks and they resumed their walking.

In just a few moments, Kara would be going through the procedure of being matched.

In just a few moments, Kara would meet the person that she would be spending her life with.

It was exhilarating and nerve-wracking too.

They are immediately ushered to the left when they walked through the doors, a doctor waiting to draw their blood for the procedure. Then, they are led to separate poll rooms to answer a multiple answer test which asks questions such as: How Many Kids Do You Want?; What Is Your Job Occupation?; etc., etc.

Kara answers each one as accurately as she can and when she’s done, she hands it to the nearest Helper. It takes about five minutes for the machine to go through her answers before the Helper is handing her, the deadline to when she can have her wedding and a number so that it’s easy to find her match. Another Helper appears to lead Kara into a room, where it’s easy for her to look for her partner. Kara looks around once before she goes to the corner and takes a deep breath. She had thought Eliza was kidding when she said the process would happen quickly and it would feel a little overwhelming.

She closed her eyes for a minute before she opens them again and goes looking for her partner.

* * *

Once they were out of sight from the blonde girl and her companion, Lex immediately teases her about what happened.

“Are you still willing to go through with this?” He asked with a small smile. “I think you just found your soulmate back there but it’s a possibility that, that _machine_ will say differently.”

Lena rolled her eyes. “If it was meant to be, Lex, then it was meant to be but I’m pretty sure that she already has her partner.”

“It was a poor match then because she couldn’t keep her eyes off you.”

Lena pushed the girl out her mind and looked down at her paper.

_Deadline: June 13 th _

_Number: 16_

She looked around and seeing how others were tapping each other on the shoulder and exchanging a few words or merely looking at the paper before moving on. Then there were a few that looked as if they had forgotten how to breathe in the presence of their partner, and Lena looked away not wanting to ruin such an intimate moment.

Just as she’s turning her head, out the corner of her eye, she notices a familiar plaid, blue walk by and Lena turned around to see the girl that caught her earlier. Her eyes widen in disbelief as she walks over to the blonde and taps her on her shoulder. The blonde turned around and shared the same disbelief that Lena has.

“It’s you!” They blurted at the same time.

They stared at each other and the blonde let out a laugh. Lena bites her lower lip as she stares into her blue eyes.

“But I thought-“

They start again in perfect harmony before laughing at the absurdity of it all.

“You start.” The blonde said.

“I thought you were already matched!” Lena said. “I thought that redhead that you were with. . .”

She trailed off and the blonde’s eyes widen at this. “Oh, no, she’s my sister.”

“Sister,” Lena repeated and the woman nodded.

“I was adopted.”

“Oh.” That explained it.

“Now you,” Lena said.

“I thought the same thing when I noticed that you were with Lex Luthor-“

“No, he’s my brother,” Lena explained, “My _adopted_ brother.”

“You are? Why doesn’t the world know about you?”

Lena shrugged. As far as Lillian was concerned, there was no need for _anybody_ to know about Lena because if they knew about her, then they would want to know _more_ about her. They would look deep into her past; putting their noses where it didn’t belong and find out that she was Lionel’s bastard child. It would be unbecoming for the world to get a hold of such a secret, so Lena was treated as such: a dirty secret.

“I didn’t catch your name,” Lena said, instead. “Mine name is Lena.”

“Kara Danvers,” Kara said, as she showed Lena her paper.

“Nice to meet. . .” Lena trailed off and looked down at the paper, a smile forming.

_Deadline: June 13 th _

_Number: 16_

What had Lex said about Coalesce Day?


End file.
